Archi-enemigo
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Julien al fin tenía un archi-enemigo, ¡alguien a quien patearle el tonto piquito colorado cuando se necesitara! Pero más que eso, significaba que tenía alguien a quién deseaba proteger. Julien/Skipper. Hans/Skipper. LEER ACLARACIONES.


_**Disclaimer:** "Los pingüinos de Madagascar" fue creado por Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria._

_**Advertencias**: Slash, posible OC por mi ineptitud, Riesgo de Spoiler._

_**Aclaraciones:** - Este one-shoot puede contener spoilers del episodio "Mejores Enemigos"._

_-He perdido "la práctica" con la personalidad de Julien. De ahí el OC._

_¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que estuve por aquí, ¡un gusto en regresar con esa pequeña historia! ;DD Bueno, debo confesar que recientemente vi el episodio "Mejores Enemigos" y, en serio, casi en una crisis de fangirl XDDD ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Es que…! Ok, he identificado muy bien episodios en que la relación de Julien y Skipper es muy cercana ;DDD ¡PERO ESTE REBASÓ MIS EXPECTATIVAS! Estaba yo gritando como loca por las escenas tan Slash XDDD ¡Fue una delicia! ¡Definitivamente recomiendo que lo vean! Y de ahí, vino mi inspiración para este fic. Qué simple soy XDDD_

_¡Ojala les guste! Y por supuesto, son bienvenidos todo tipo de comentarios y sarcasmos._

_Gracias. Owari~_

* * *

_**"Archi-enemigo"**_

* * *

Esto era simplemente inaudito, ¡inaudito!

Refunfuño mientras corría a toda prisa, deslizándose y pasando de hábitats con toda su real genialidad. Debía ser cuidadoso, sigiloso como un súper espía, porque estaba en camino hacia una peligrosa y auto encomendada misión.

Tonto frailecillo, ¿quién se creía? ¿Cómo osaba irrumpir en sus dominios, amenazando lo que por derecho le correspondía? ¡Inaudito! ¡Jamás lo perdonaría!

No podría esperar otra cosa de su tramposo archi-enemigo.

— ¡Rey Julien! — escuchó a Moris, quien seguía su paso con cierto trabajo — ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Deberíamos estar escondidos! ¡Skipper dijo que…!

— ¡Ya sé lo que dijo esa monja! — respondió con molestia, sin detenerse ni un momento — ¡Y de verdad está mal de su cabecita si cree que lo obedeceré!

— ¡Pero estamos en peligro! — insistió — ¡Ese loco frailecillo está atacando el zoológico entero!

Por supuesto que lo sabía, ¡si por eso mismo iba a su encuentro! ¡No dejaría que esa ave de piquito estúpidamente colorado se saliera con la suya!

Sabía a la perfección la razón del ataque. Todo era parte de un plan que no escapó a su increíble inteligencia y astucia, ¡conocía de lo que era capaz ese pájaro vil!

¡Pero no había nada que temer! ¡El magnífico rey Julien XIII estaba en camino para enfrentar el peligro!

Skipper no tenía nada que temer.

— ¡Por favor, regresemos! — la voz de Moris volvió a sus oídos — ¡No sabemos qué pueda pasar si nos acercamos! Por la forma en que se oyen esas explosiones, todo podría caerse en pedazos — justo en ese instante una luz se emitió cerca de donde estaban, clara evidencia de lo que decía — ¡Si algo sale mal, ni siquiera los pingüinos podrán ayudarnos!

— ¡Ahí es donde estás muy equivocado! — arrugó la nariz — ¡Nosotros somos quienes vamos a ayudarlos!

— ¡¿Pero de qué habla?!

Moris no lo entendía. No le extrañaba, porque un rey debía tener sus propios secretos, ¡sobre todo con la existencia de un archi-enemigo que sólo buscaba la forma de debilitarlo!

Esto era asunto de Hans y de él. Claro que nadie lo entendería.

Quizá ni el mismo Skipper… al menos no todavía.

Primero tenían que arreglárselas entre ellos, ¡y acudiría al llamado de la batalla si de eso se trataba!

Porque un rey debía cuidar lo que le pertenecía. Debía proteger lo que consideraba especial, lo que hacía su vida feliz. Debía defender y resguardar a quien consideraba el ser más especial en su corazón, aun si parecía extraño ante los demás.

No huiría esta vez, ni en un futuro, si el objetivo era proteger lo que verdaderamente amaba.

Lo supo desde su primer combate con esa avecilla de pico colorado, ¡no era ningún bobo como para no haberse dado cuenta!

Y lo sintió tan fuerte conforme los días pasaban al lado de Skipper, en cada anillo de su bonita cola y en los latidos de su enorme corazón.

Los Espítirus del Cielo le habían dado el mejor regalo de todos con eso.

Pero… podría decirse que ya lo sabía… quizá sólo lo admitió conforme su espada –o Mort, que era lo mismo- amortiguaba los pescadazos que daba el frailecillo.

No dejaría que Hans le quitara a esa monja mandona, ¡de ninguna forma! ¡La amenaza que eso trajera no lo asustaba!

— ¡Cuidado! — de repente Moris saltó sobre él, cayendo ambos de boca al piso. Algo atrás de ellos pareció destruirse — ¡Estuvo muy cerca!

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir la misión de tu rey?!

— ¡¿No lo vio?! ¡Esos rayos…!

No tuvo que seguir explicándolo, ya que varios rayos laser comenzaron a derribar algunas paredes del sitio, ¡jah, típico de su tramposo archi-enemigo!

— ¡Alteza, tenemos que huir!

— ¡Nunca! — se levantó — ¡Un rey tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer!

Debía proteger a ese pingüino, ¡seguramente estaría perdido si no fuera por él!

Y es que Hans atacaba más seguido de lo normal, cada vez con trampas más elaboradas, ¡y conocía muy bien el motivo!

Solamente buscaba la forma de llamar la atención de Skipper, de tener un pretexto para pasar más horas con él, ¡de provocar que sólo pensara en su próximo ataque! ¡Jah, qué patético! ¡Simplemente estaba celoso de que el pingüino le dedicara más tiempo a él que a sus tontos intentos por destruirlo!

— ¡¿Y qué pretende hacer precisamente?! — ya se escuchaba molesto, ¡pero no le importaba! — ¡No podría acercarse sin que uno de esos rayos le diera justo en la cara!

— Mientras no sea en los pies, el rey estará bien — ¡argh! ¡¿Desde cuándo Mort estaba tocando los pies reales?! — ¡Yo los protegeré!

— ¡No los toques! — lo sujetó de la cola, pero no lo mandó a volar como lo haría de costumbre — ¡Nadie interrumpirá mi real misión! Si ustedes quieren huir como dos niñitas asustadas, ¡bien! ¡Pero el rey triunfará en esta prueba!

— ¡¿Y por qué?! ¡¿Qué está intentando probar?!

El primer pensamiento de su encuentro original fue evidente: luchaban por ser el "Mejor Amiguis por Siempre" de Skipper.

No había culpa ni arrepentimiento en eso, ¿por qué habría de haberlo, de todos modos? Ese pingüino, a pesar de ser el animal menos divertido del mundo, era curiosamente interesante y tenía un no-se-qué que lo impulsaba a molestarlo~, ¡él quería ser su Mejor Amiguis por Siempre!

Sin embargo, a esas alturas de su archi-rivalidad secreta, ambos ya sabían qué era ese sentimiento que rebasaba por mucho al de la amistad.

Amor.

Estaba peleando por el amor de Skipper.

— ¡Tomaaa! — sacó un momento la cabeza, y ubicando el sitio de ese frailecillo, lanzó a Mort con toda su extraordinaria fuerza, ¡y dio en el blanco! — ¡JAJAJA! ¡¿Qué te parece eso, ave de piquito tonto?!

Hans perdió el equilibrio con el ataque y su pistola de rayos láser salió volando lejos, ¡era la oportunidad de que el grandioso, perfecto y guapo rey Julien se enfrentara al peligro! Salvaría a esa monja mandona y demostraría que nadie, NADIE tocaba sus cosas.

Skipper era suyo.

Jamás permitiría lo contrario, ¡jamás perdonaría que ese frailecillo pensara que podía cambiarlo!

Saltó hacia el otro lado de barda, recuperó a Mort y lo empuñó como su fiel espada, ¡estaba listo! Sobre todo porque el pingüino, aprovechando su inesperado movimiento, se las arregló para sacar a todo su equipo de la jaula en la que estaban y detener esa máquina que Hans usó para amenazar el zoológico.

— ¡Bien hecho, Cola Anillada! — ¡lo felicitó, lo felicitó! Su corazón volvió a saltar como un conejito — Nunca esperé que aparecieras, pero fue de ayuda. Te debo una — los cuatro pingüinos se pusieron en posición de ataque — ¡Nos encargaremos a partir de aquí!

— ¡En eso estás muy equivocado! — sintió la sorpresa general, y fue absolutamente increíble — ¡Quien vencerá a este villano seré yo! ¡Su amado y siempre carismático rey!

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡No sabes a lo que te enfrentas!

Justo en ese momento, la avecilla se levantó de un golpe mientras se quejaba del dolor en su cabeza.

Pero al encontrarse con él, ya empuñando su arma – o a Mort, que era lo mismo – ambos comprendieron, una vez más, la razón de cada acción ejecutada hasta entonces.

— ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo tú? — sonrió burlón — ¿Acaso no ves que estamos un poco ocupados por aquí?

— ¡El único ocupado serás tú, cuando lastime tu piquito tonto!

Skipper era suyo, ¡jamás dejaría que eso cambiara!

Y aun si no lo sabía… aun si no tenía el valor para decirle las cosas que su corazoncito sentía, no afectaba el hecho.

Amaba a ese pingüino. Quería pasar el resto de sus días con él.

Pronto, muy pronto se lo propondría…

Pero antes de eso, tenía que vencer a Hans.

No podría confesarse con la frente en alto, con orgullo y toda su real genialidad si no demostraba lo que era capaz de hacer por él.

— Veo que alguien quiere salir llorando como un bebé, ¡muy bien! — desenfundó su arenque — ¡Te daré el gusto de pelear con alguien mucho más superior a ti!

— ¡Yo soy infinitamente superior, porque soy el rey! — no tenía nada de miedo: la monja mandona veía aquella escena con toda atención, ¡y no lo decepcionaría! — ¡Vamos, ¿o acaso tienes miedo?!

Comenzó el combate sin tregua, ¡no descansaría hasta derrotarlo!

Todo porque amaba a Skipper.

…

…

— Kowalski.

— ¿S-Sí?

— Análisis de la escena.

— Pues… parece que Julien y Hans están peleando… otra vez.

— Estoy confundido, ¿por qué últimamente pasa esto cada vez que viene Hans, Skipper?

— Cabo, si lo supiera te aseguro que ya me habría deshecho de ellos — miró al pingüino más alto — Opciones de procedimiento.

— Basados en los datos obtenidos de los diez encuentros previos, aseguro que tenemos el tiempo suficiente para ir a cenar~

— Excelente, eso haremos. Luego regresaremos en el momento justo para deshacernos de las evidencias y de ver cómo ambos caen al suelo por el agotamiento, ¡Kowalski! Ten listo el documento en que no nos hacemos responsables por los daños a Cola Anillada y a Ojos Tristes: esos abogados chupasangres no nos tomarán desprevenidos otra vez~

Definitivamente lo amaba.


End file.
